A conventional progressing cavity pump system, which can be used to pump a wide range of fluids, typically includes an inlet chamber or suction chamber, and a generally cylindrical stator tube having a discharge port. The pump may include a rotor and a stator located inside the stator tube and having an internal bore extending longitudinally therethrough. The rotor may be rotationally disposed in the internal bore of the stator tube. The stator may be in the form of a double lead helical nut, in which case the stator may include a pair of internal helical grooves which define the internal bore. Likewise, the rotor may be a single lead helical screw rotor including one external helical lobe. The rotor may be rotationally disposed within the internal bore so that the external helical lobe of the rotor and the internal helical grooves of the stator define a plurality of cavities therebetween. The stator is typically formed from a resilient and flexible elastomeric material, and the rotor is typically manufactured from a metallic material. The rotor may be rotatably driven by a drive shaft which may be coupled to the rotor by a universal joint as is well known to those skilled in the cavity pump art. For additional information regarding the operation and construction of progressing cavity pumps, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,764, U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,845, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,267.
As the rotor is rotatably driven within the stator bore, the cavities formed between the rotor and the stator progress from the suction end of the stator tube to the discharge end of the stator tube. In one revolution of the rotor, two separate sets of cavities are formed, with one set of cavities being formed or opening at exactly the same rate as the second set of cavities are closing. This pumping process results in a predictable, pulsationless flow of the fluid.
Because the stator is typically made from an elastomeric material, the stator may experience wear after a period of use. Therefore, it may be desirable to remove the stator tube and stator from the progressing cavity pump system for reconditioning or replacement. Accordingly, there is a need for a device for assisting in the removal and installation of a stator tube of a progressing cavity pump.